A Change Of Heart
by OTHfanatic
Summary: Revolves around season 4, and episode 4x17. Brooke still has feelings for Lucas. Will she ever let him know? If so, how will he react? That's the main part of the story, which is mostly told from Brooke's point of view. The triangle is still alive!
1. Love I Can't Defend

"Damn. I gotta stop doing that" Skillz quickly shut the door while Brooke's jaw dropped at the sight of Peyton and Lucas. Mouth didn't seem as surprised by the fact that Peyton and Lucas had just slept together for the first time since they became a couple.  
"You know what guys. I'm gonna take a walk" After what had been a long day of driving, and later crashing a prom, Brooke's excitement had faded in the matter of seconds. She looked rather crushed when she walked away from Skillz, Mouth, and the hotel they were all staying at.

* * *

She reached a park with a view towards the water after a few minutes of walking. Brooke sighed, and crossed her arms as she let the tears run down her cheeks. She stared out at the water. Now she knew it was true. Her feelings for Lucas had never gone away. She had just denied them knowing that his heart had always belonged to Peyton, and not her. As much as it hurt, now her best friend could be happy.  
"Why?" She whispered to herself. If she had just realized this sooner, maybe she and Lucas could've worked things out. Now she'd never know if they even had a chance at being happy together. 

After finishing her crying, Brooke decided to walk back towards the hotel. Unfortunately she had to pass Chris Keller's tour bus on the way back.  
"Well, well. It took you long enough" Chris' voice and cocky attitude wasn't to be confused with anyone else. She stopped right in front of him.  
"Don't flatter yourself" She rolled her eyes, and looked down at her feet. Seeing him again made her uncomfortable. Chris offered for the two of them to talk as he could tell something was bothering the normally cheerful Brooke. She gladly accepted, and after talking through most of the night she fell asleep inside the bus, exhausted from the eventful evening that had occurred.

* * *

The next morning Brooke and Chris were talking after a long breakfast.  
"What, you really think you could beat me at pool?" Chris laughed, shaking his head.  
"Definitely. I beat…" She hesitated to mention Lucas' name, thinking about their first official date.  
"Me?" A familiar voice made Brooke jump. Nodding, she bit her lip as she looked at Lucas.  
"Exactly" She whispered, a little startled by the interruption.  
"Come on. We're leaving" Lucas looked between Chris and Brooke confused.  
"I'm coming" She looked at Chris before following Lucas over to the car where everyone was ready to head back home to Tree Hill.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but a few hours later they were finally back in Tree Hill. As an attempt to avoid Lucas and Peyton, Brooke told Haley that she was tired after their trip. Afterall none of them had really gotten any sleep the past few days. She was still living in the house belonging to Rachel's parents, and trying to decide what to tell Peyton. Since the two of them were talking again, they had made plans to become roommates once again. Laying down on her bed, she closed her eyes. Things were bound to get complicated after this, but all those thoughts were in the back of her head as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

A week passed, and surprisingly Brooke had managed to avoid Lucas for the most parts. She was hoping that if she just didn't see him or talk to him, then she'd not have to worry about how she felt. A loud doorknock interrupted Brooke in the middle of getting ready for one of the last days of high school. To her surprise it was Lucas standing there as she opened the door wearing a robe. Raising her eyebrow, she wondered what he could possibly want.  
"Can I talk to you?" His eyes tried to meet hers, but she avoided them. Her heart was racing when she stepped aside, and let him into the house. 

"What's going on?" Putting her hands on her hips, Brooke was the one to break the silence.  
"I'm worried about Peyton" Lucas looked around the living room, not knowing where to start.  
"She's been acting weird ever since…" He continued, hoping he'd not have to finish the sentence. She stared at him, completely caught off guard.  
"Has she said anything to you?" Looking at Brooke, Lucas was completely oblivious to how uncomfortable she looked.

Arriving at school about an hour later, Brooke stepped out of Lucas' truck. She was greeted by a smiling Peyton.  
"Roommate" Peyton's choice of word was interesting as they hadn't officially moved in together yet. She hugged Brooke quickly before turning her attention to Lucas. Smiling, she leaned up kissing him softly. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.  
"I gotta get some books before class. I'll meet you there" Without even waiting for a reply, Brooke walked away from her two friends. She just needed to get as far away as she possibly could. Seeing them kiss was too much to handle. 


	2. Nothing About Love Makes Sense

"Is that everything?" Peyton said tiredly as she put down one of the boxes on the floor. She and Brooke had spent the day moving into the apartment Haley had once shared with Nathan after sharing it with Brooke. Now it was the two of them that would be living there due to their recent fixed friendship. None of them had thought it was possible, but after everything it had been inevitable.  
"Yeah, this calls for pizza! And we need to come up with a system 'cause I don't wanna see… that again" Brooke fake coughed during her short pause, hinting to the incident that had occurred at the hotel in Honey Grove. Laughing, they both sat down on the couch as Brooke ordered a pizza.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and it was heading towards graduation. All the seniors at Tree Hill High were busy getting their yearbooks signed. Brooke had exchanged hers with Bevin right before English class. When she closed her locker, surprisingly someone very familiar smiled at her.  
"Just the person I wanted to see" Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.  
"And why is that?" She knew from living with Peyton that her and Lucas had been fighting a lot lately.  
"Your yearbook. I wanted to sign it" He replied quickly with a nod.  
"Oh. Bevin has mine, but during calculus?" She asked hopefully as they started to walk towards class. 

As planned, Brooke waited for Lucas by his locker after English. She was holding her yearbook, and looking around for him. He came up towards her looking rather broody. She wanted to say something, but instead she pressed her lips together, and forced a smile.  
"Hey" She said softly, and his face immediately lit up as he handed her his yearbook.  
"Write something nice" He smirked. She nodded with a small laugh.  
"I promise. You too!" She said somewhat firmly.  
"I will" He winked at her before walking off with her yearbook. She smiled to herself before heading to calculus.

It had taken a while, but eventually she had come up with something that described the four years she had known Lucas, and their relationship through the good and bad. Hopefully it wasn't too obvious that she was still having feelings for him kept inside. They swapped their yearbooks again before the end of the day, and she made her way out of the school without thinking twice about it. She was curious to see what he had written. Afterall they had been dating for a long time, and he'd mention that. Wouldn't he? She got insecure if maybe what she had written was too much.

* * *

"Brooke!" Peyton called as Brooke entered the apartment.  
"Yeah?" Brooke answered as she walked towards her best friend.  
"Do you want to go out to get something to eat?" Peyton smiled. Shaking her head, Brooke made a face.  
"I'm not in the mood. Rain check?" Brooke headed into her room, and layed down her bed. She opened her yearbook, and started to read what Lucas had written about her. 

"Brooke, it has been great getting to know you. I wish you all the best for the future.  
_Love, Lucas_"

In another part of Tree Hill, Lucas was sitting on his bed, and writing something on his laptop when he spotted the yearbook next to him. He had almost forgotten! Now he was curious. He put the laptop away, and picked up the book. As he flipped to the page with Brooke's picture, his jaw literally dropped.

"Lucas, there's so many things I could say. Sometimes words aren't enough. I hope you know what a big part of my life you have been through these four years. In good and bad. I know you are finally happy again, and I'm happy for you. I wish you all the best. I love you.  
_Brooke_"

He took a deep breath as he put the book away. It couldn't be? Could it? What had she meant by I love you? Was it in a friendly way or possibly even more? The questions were racing through his head. Everything was staring to make sense now. The way she had been avoiding him lately. Not to mention her strange behaviour whenever they met. He decided to not think anymore about it. At least not for now. He'd have to confront her about it later.


	3. The Truth Beneath The Rose

It had come to the day everyone was waiting for. The last day of high school. As the student body council president, Brooke was preparing her speech back home in hers and Peyton's apartment. She still had some time before the graduation ceremony to finish it. Peyton had already left to go see Lucas, and tell him about her and Brooke's plan to spend the summer in Los Angeles. Peyton had gotten an internship offer, and Brooke saw it as a perfect opportunity to go see her parents. 

It wasn't long after that someone knocked on the door. Brooke smiled when she saw Haley walk in.  
"Hey stranger" Haley said jokingly before the two hugged. Haley had been pretty occupied due to the fact that she was pregnant, and well Brooke had been busy avoiding everyone.  
"You ready for graduation, class valedictorian?" Brooke asked, making Haley laugh.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Did you finish your speech?" Haley asked in response, looking a little concerned.  
"Yes, I have. Let's go get ready" Brooke picked up some papers before the two headed out of the apartment.

All names had been called, and graduation had finally begun. The happy faces of the seniors, and of course their parents was all the eye could see in the crows of people gathered at Tree Hill High. It was time for Haley's speech. Brooke noticed Lucas whom was sitting in the front row, turning his head back to look at her. She glared at him, clearly still upset about what he had written in her yearbook.

* * *

After a few hours, Brooke was laying on her bed with her gown on the floor. She was flipping through her yearbook, and remembering high school. She was excited, yet at the same time scared of what would come next. This would be the end of an era. Peyton had gone out to celebrate with her dad so she was all by herself in the apartment. It didn't take more then a few minutes before the silence was interrupted by a loud doorknock. Brooke's eyes widened when she saw the blue-eyed blonde that owned her heart there. Nevertheless, she was still mad at him.  
"Peyton isn't here" She said coldly. He already knew as he was there to talk to the person standing right in front of him. Not Peyton. 

"I know. We need to talk" Lucas said, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two of them after what seemed like forever.  
"Okay" She nodded, not wanting to argue. He stepped inside, and she closed the door behind them not knowing what would be next.  
"It's about my yearbook" He cleared his throat, looking up at her.  
"What about it?" She raised her eyebrow at him.  
"I love you?" He looked at her as he scratched the back of his head.  
"You think that's too much after everything we went through?" Brooke raised her voice, and her facial expression changed to an angry one.  
"Sorry. I guess I just assumed…" He trailed off.  
"I just miss us, Luke" She said honestly. He smiled at her.  
"Friends?" Lucas' voice was soft as he waited for a reaction.  
"Friends" Brooke nodded her head in agreement, and they hugged.

"Brooke, what's the rush?!" Haley walked into her best friend's room an hour after Lucas had left.  
"Can I trust you?" Brooke, whom obviously had been crying looked up at Haley from the edge of her bed.  
"Of course!" Haley said, frowning a bit when she noticed how upset her friend was. She sat down next to Brooke, and put her arm gently around her.  
"What's wrong?" Haley asked softly as they embraced eachother.  
"I…" Brooke started off, trying to not burst into tears again.  
"I still have feelings for Lucas" She finally admitted.  
"Oh, Brooke" Haley pulled her into a tight hug, and rubbed her back for comfort. She wanted to help her best friend get through what she was going through. Brooke had only stated the obvious. It was pretty clear to Haley and everyone else that Brooke had never gotten over Lucas. The only two people that didn't see what was going on were Lucas and Peyton.

A few hours later, the two girls were busy eating icecream when Peyton walked in the door.  
"Hey blondie" Haley giggled, while rubbing her stomach gently. She could have her baby any minute. Peyton just smiled at the two overly cheery girls that were sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of icecream each. It was obvious they had both consumed a lot of sugar, and now were unable to control their giggling.  
"What's going here?" Peyton asked, trying to break the silence as she entered the kitchen. Before anyone could answer, Haley suddenly made a face.  
"I think I'm having my baby" She was obviously in a bigger amount of pain then earlier.  
"Oh my gosh! Brooke, call Nathan. I'll call an ambulance" Peyton said as she pulled up her phone from her purse.


	4. Party Like A Rockstar

**A/N:** Okay, okay. This update has been a really short one, and you have waited a while this time. I'm sorry. This story will be updated more frequently after this. I promise. If you still want me to continue then please read and review. Now to the story...

* * *

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Peyton's voice made Brooke turn around, and she nodded her head in response. It's not like she had anything better to do while waiting for Haley to have her baby. They sat down, leaning against the wall in the hallway, apart from the rest of the group.  
"What's going on?" Brooke was the first to break the silence. It took several seconds before the blonde was ready to tell what had been on her mind for a while.  
"I feel like he's slipping away from me" Peyton admitted, making Brooke frown as she heard the sadness in her best friend's voice.  
"Life as Lucas Scott's girlfriend can get pretty lonely sometimes" Brooke replied with a sad smile. She knew exactly what Peyton was trying to say. Peyton laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. No more words were needed between the two. They understood each other, and Brooke knew that no matter what happened the two of them would stick together. 

Everyone was so caught up with baby James Lucas Scott, that Lucas never really got a chance to talk to Brooke. He knew there was some things left unspoken between them, and it was bothering him. He felt like he needed to talk to her, and he also wanted to talk to her.  
"Isn't he adorable?" Brooke grinned, holding the little boy in her arms. She was smiling with her dimples showing which she hadn't done in a while. Lucas caught himself staring at her. He missed that smile. Luckily nobody seemed to notice his eyes being stuck on Brooke with James. He knew that someday Brooke would make a great mom.  
"Yeah. He got the better of the Scott genes" Peyton snickered, and Lucas showed her gently in the side which made them both laugh.  
"Okay, okay. I take that back" Peyton grinned, and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. Brooke handed the baby back to Haley before leaving the room.

* * *

After James had been born, and graduation being over the days seemed to be too short. At least that was what Brooke thought. She had volunteered to babysit if Haley and Nathan wanted some time to themselves. At least she had something else to do then think about Lucas. Everything seemed to remind her of him, and it was getting to the point where she couldn't wait to get out of Tree Hill. Her and Peyton were planning on spending the summer in Los Angeles together. Away from everyone. 

The day before Brooke and Peyton were leaving, Rachel had decided to throw a party for all the seniors. That day, and that night were their last before they were officially removed from the Tree Hill High system, and well Rachel figured it would be a good excuse for a party. Everyone was invited, and everyone seemed to get along on what could be their last night together.

"Hi tutor mom. Are you having fun or are you worried about the kid?" Brooke asked with a small grin as she spotted Haley walk towards her. "I'm worried… About you too. I'm gonna miss you this summer" A frown appeared on Haley's face as she looked at Brooke seriously.  
"Well, I'm fine. I mean, I'll be fine. Don't make me cry 'cause I'm barely holding it together as it is" Brooke replied with a shaky voice that could break any minute. She pressed her lips together and forced a smile.  
"Nathan and I want you to be James' Godmother" Haley was far from convinced by Brooke's obviously fake smile, but she decided to drop the subject. All she wanted was for the brunette standing in front of her to be okay. She smiled happily, hoping for a positive reaction from Brooke.  
"Are you kidding?! Haley!" Brooke shrieked, and Haley shook her head with a small laugh, and the two hugged.  
"I would be honoured to be his Godmother, and I promise you that unlike my ungodly mother, I will so kick ass at this!" Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly.  
"I know you will. As long as you don't say kick ass too much around him" Haley said seriously, and they both laughed before joining the others at the party.


	5. I Was Born To Love You

**A/N:** I'm on a roll! Two updates this week. Well, I'm sick so I have nothing better to do with my time. This chapter is probably the longest yet, and I'm also very pleased with it. The triangle is very much still on! The drama never ends when I'm the writer. If you are still reading, then please review when you are done. I really appreciate comments. It's what keeps me going. Thanks! Oh, and the next update shouldn't be too far away either.

* * *

Everybody seemed to have a great time. There wasn't a quiet moment at Rachel's party. It was definitely a hit among the seniors. Nobody was left alone, and somehow it sort of reminded Brooke about the party she had thrown after the school shooting. The party she had thrown to help Lucas. Once again, her thoughts had somehow ended up back on Lucas, and their history together. Would they ever get another chance with Peyton in the picture? She'd just have to trust her own words. People who are meant to be together, _always_ find their way back in the end. Right? 

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was just a few seconds, Brooke brushed past everyone to go upstairs. The one thing she wanted now was to get away from the party. She needed to be alone. Being in the crowd made her uncomfortable, and she didn't want to have to say goodbye to everyone before leaving the next day. She'd just get too emotional, and it wasn't what she wanted for her last night in Tree Hill.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A familiar voice interrupted Brooke's thoughts where she was sitting by the window, and watching the bonfire going on outside. It was Lucas. He always seemed to be there when she needed it the most.  
"I don't know. I just, uhm…" She started off while turning around to face him, struggling to find the right words to explain what was going through her mind at the moment.  
"I know moving I supposed to be a good thing. I'm just scared. High school is safe, and I'm not sure I'm ready for the real world yet" Brooke continued talking, and finished with a small nod. It felt good to get that off her chest. Then she looked away from him, afraid that if their eyes met she'd not be able to keep her true feelings to herself. Lucas looked at her, obviously shocked by her words. He reached into his pocket, and soon held up a book titled 'An Unkindness Of Ravens'. A book he had been working on for a while.  
"For the past months I've been writing this. I guess in parts so I can remember it all" He started flipping through the pages, and stopped as he came to the part he wanted to show Brooke.  
"Here" Then he placed the book in her hands, and she looked up at him confused before looking at the page he had pointed at.  
"She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis" Lucas began to read what he already knew was written on the page Brooke was reading. She smiled up at him.  
"Brilliant, beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more then anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday, and I'm not even sure she knows it" He finished, and Brooke handed him the book back, speechless by what she had just heard.  
"You're gonna do great, Brooke. The world doesn't stand a chance" Lucas flashed a friendly smile before embracing his former girlfriend.  
"T-Thank you" She whispered in response.

It took several deep breaths, but seconds later Brooke was ready for what she had been preparing for a while. Saying goodbye to Lucas. It was now or never.  
"I can't believe we're leaving" She said after they had both pulled away from the hug, and were now looking at eachother. Lucas sighed, and nodded his head. Even if they weren't still dating, saying goodbye to Brooke wasn't going to be any easier then saying goodbye to Peyton.  
"Yeah. Me either. Things are really gonna change, huh?" He sounded sad, and he put his arm around Brooke while they looked out at the bonfire together.  
"Do you think it will ever be the same?" She asked softly, letting her eyes meet his as she looked up. He didn't know what to say, but he shook his head even if he wasn't sure about his answer.  
"I'm gonna miss you Brooke" Lucas finally said. He wanted to call her his pretty girl, but he knew that'd be inappropriate. Those where the magical words Brooke had so desperately needed to hear. Before he could move, she had leaned up and their lips were touching. He didn't attempt to stop her soft, perfect lips from meeting his. It was a gentle kiss, but it was also filled with passion and desire even if neither of them would admit to it.  
"I'm sorry" She whispered once she had pulled away, biting her lower lip nervously.  
"Brooke…" He trailed off. This time Lucas was the one that had been left speechless. He caught himself gazing into her eyes, but quickly looked away.  
"I… I gotta go" Before he could even think or react, Brooke was heading out of the room. Lucas stared out the window, thinking about the last time he had heard those words.

* * *

**-- Flashback.**

_It was the end of their junior year, and Brooke was leaving for California. After everything that had happened she had decided to spend the summer with her parents, and get away from Tree Hill for a while. She was sitting in her room, when he came in to say goodbye. Her taxi was waiting._  
"_So I guess this is goodbye?" Brooke's voice had sounded really shaky, and he immediately pulled her into a hug. As they were about to pull away, he wrapped her arms around her waist. Before she knew it, they were kissing. Neither had seemed to be pulling away, but after a few seconds Brooke had pulled away with a confused look._  
"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss" She said softly, looking him straight in the eyes. His arms were still around her waist, but she made him let her go._  
"_I wanna be with you Brooke" He had replied honestly. For months he had been hiding his true feelings while she had been dating Felix._  
"_What about Peyton's stuff?" Brooke looked at Lucas seriously._  
"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things… With you. To remind myself that if I ever got a second chance, I'd never let you go again" He looked at her, then towards the door as she taxidriver honked the horn. _  
"_I don't know what to say… I…" She backed away from him, slowly walking towards the door._  
"_I gotta go... Bye" And with those words, she had left._

**-- End flashback.**

* * *

As Lucas turned to watch Brooke leave, he spotted Peyton standing by the door. By the looks of her face, she had seen everything. Within seconds, Brooke had brushed past her, and stormed out. Peyton turned to do the same.  
"Peyton!" He called after her, and he quickly started running after her. Afterall, it would be the right thing to do? The last thing he wanted would be for Peyton to leave without him being able to explain things. Brooke had kissed him, and surely Peyton would understand? Wouldn't she? A kiss always means something. Brooke's words came to his mind as he stopped running. Why was he even thinking about Brooke at this point? He should be catching up with Peyton, and make her understand before he looses her forever! 


	6. Change Is Gonna Come

Over the next few days, thing started to change dramatically around Tree Hill. Peyton had gone to Los Angeles by herself. Before she left, her and Brooke had a long talk about Lucas, and the kiss. The blonde was unable to blame her best friend for what happened, but the two had decided that they needed some time to work everything out. Therefore Brooke hadn't gone with her like they had originally planned. The truth was, Peyton wasn't sure she had ever really been in love with Lucas. She loved him, but was she _in love_ with him? That question had been stuck in her head ever since she had seen Brooke and Lucas kiss the night before she had left her hometown.

Lucas was sitting in his room, and as usual he was writing something on his laptop. He had already begun working on his second novel. It was a sequel to An Unkindness Of Ravens. After the previous night's events, he had come to the point where he didn't know what to write so he wound up just staring at the screen. Had he done the right thing by chasing after Peyton? Each time the question came to his mind, he had told himself that it was. He and Brooke were over. She had broken up with him. So had Peyton. Last night, before she had left. They had been talking on the rivercourt, and they had agreed on it. Maybe it was for the best?

* * *

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Haley asked softly while entering Brooke's apartment. She found the brunette curled up on the couch, watching The Notebook.  
"I've been better" Brooke admitted with a half-smile. Her eyes were cried out at that point.  
"Look, I know Lucas. He's still in love with you" Haley told her usually cheerful best friend, hoping the words would comfort her.  
"Sure, and Rachel is not a slut" Brooke replied, half-joking. When she realized Haley was being serious, she just frowned.  
"I'm serious. He just doesn't want to admit it yet. Give him some time, and he'll come around" The smile upon Haley's face wasn't reassuring Brooke at all.  
"Right" Brooke mumbled while turning her attention back to the screen. Watching The Notebook was far more interesting then listening to Haley's nonsense.  
"What happened anyway?" Haley asked while joining Brooke on the couch. She still didn't know all the details from the previous night.  
"I kissed Lucas. He and Peyton broke up, and she left" Brooke said softly, not wanting to face her best friend.  
"She told you that?" Haley looked confused. She had assumed that Peyton would be upset with Brooke after the kiss.  
"Yeah. While finishing packing last night. We're still friends" Brooke replied as she finally turned to face her.  
"I guess that's good" Haley said with a shrug. 

The night didn't turn out to be any different from the rest of the day. Haley had left after the movie. Afterall, she had James and of course Nathan to think about now. Sometimes Brooke wished she had what her two friends shared. They had been inseparable from the age of 16. Now they had a son, and were married. That was what Brooke considered to be true love. For a long time, that was what she had thought her and Lucas had. Or at least they could've if she hadn't ended things so quickly. He loved Peyton, and no matter what she did that wouldn't change. Right? Sighing, she laid down on the couch. In the matter of seconds, she started too drift off to sleep.

* * *

Lucas was busy typing on his laptop. It was getting late, but he didn't care. These words needed to be written down somewhere. He had given up working on his second book, so now he was writing a letter to Peyton. Maybe that would convince her how sorry he was. It was worth a shot at least. Wouldn't hurt him to try making things right with her. He had screwed up enough when it came to his past relationship with Brooke. Once again, the feisty brunette was sneaking her way into his thoughts. He decided to ignore it, and continue typing. 

"_Brooke,_  
_I'm sorry you had to find out__ the way you did about the kiss. It didn't mean anything. At least not to me. It certainly doesn't change how I feel about you, Pretty girl. I love you. Even though I've made so many mistakes in the past…I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."_

Lucas leaned back in his chair, and started to read what he had written so far. When had things gotten so out of hand? He was writing a letter to express how he was feeling! He hadn't done that in a really long time. His eyebrow raised as he realized what he had written. The letter wasn't directed towards Peyton. Brooke? Was it possible he had been lying to himself all this time? He had been hurt when she broke things off with him, but was he possibly still in love with her?  
"I…I love you, Brooke" He muttered under his breath while closing his laptop. Now he had to make things right, and fight for her like she had asked him to while they were still together.


	7. If You Only Knew

**NOTE:** Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for forgetting about my story... You are all about to get to read my newest chapter. Hope you like it. If you read and review I will get the motivation to finish it. Now, to the chapter I've kept ya'll waiting for. Things will start to happen in chapter 8 so keep reading! ;) Thanks.

* * *

Waking up, looking around her room Brooke sighed as she realized that her dream wasnt a dream. It was real. Yawning, she finally got out of bed and decided to head into the kitchen. She was greeted by Haley, and suddenly remembered that her friend had stayed the night and made sure she was alright. Smiling at her, she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess" She said with a teasing tone that revealed she was doing a little better then the previous night.  
"It's alright. Glad to have you back Tigger" Haley laughed as she sat down to start the breakfast she had made for them.  
"Thanks for everything" The brunette responded happily, joining Haley at the table.  
"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

* * *

At the same time, Lucas was still asleep. He woke up, still not sure about how he was going to handle the discovering of his feelings. He just knew he had to talk to Brooke. Soon. Hopefully he would find the right words. He was a writer after all, but he'd never been good with these kind of talks. More importantly, he did not want to ruin the friendship between Peyton and Brooke once again. He had done things the wrong way the last time. Now he wanted it to be right.

Nathan was at home by himself, and when he heard the doorknock, he knew that it would be his brother. Haley had spent the night trying to calm down Brooke, and now appearantly Lucas was ready to talk.  
"I need your help" Lucas said as Nathan opened the door. Nathan frowned, wondering what was going on.  
"So let me see if I got this right. You're in love with Brooke?" Nathan asked after Lucas had finished explaining his problem, and what had been going on behind his brothers back.  
"Yeah, uh.. Long story" Lucas sighed.  
"Well, you have to talk to her" Nathan suggested.  
"Yes, but do you think she will turn away again?" Lucas asked with a frown.  
"Bro, everyone knows she's still madly in love with you!" Nathan said with a small laugh. "You just didn't realize you feel the same way" He added.  
"I hope you're right" Lucas trailed off. He didn't just want Brooke. He _needed_ her.

* * *

Brooke laid on her bed, not knowing what to do. She felt heartbroken although she hadnt been in a relationship for a while. Haley had left to spend the day with Deb and Jamie. She had been miserable again the second her friend left. Now she was reading her yearbook, thinking to herself that what Lucas had written pretty much said it all. She closed her eyes as she felt tears running down her cheeks yet again, thinking she meant nothing. It was still morning, but laying down she drifted off to sleep holding the yearbook in her arms.

The tune of Ashlee Simpsons song _Outta My Head_ filled the room half an hour later, and Brooke sat up in horror. She had fallen asleep?! What was the tone she heard? The yearbook fell to the floor as she reached for her cell. It was the blue eyed boy she had never been able to let go...  
Ignore.  
There. She was just not in the mood. They would have to talk someday. Today was just not that day.


	8. Tell Me Lies

**NOTE:** Ok, so someone told me to make Brooke stronger and possibly have her leave after all. I decided to go in that direction. Keep reading to find out what happens next! I hope you enjoy, and keep reading and reviewing my story! Your ideas and opinions is what keeps me going, and helps me make the decitions. Also, suggestions for songs would be greatly appreciated! Thanks :)

* * *

Lucas finally hung up the phone. Brooke was clearly not interested in talking to him right now. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for the feisty brunette to open and let him into the apartment. He had been here many times. To his disappointment, she was either not there or very determined not to see him. He would just have to start trying harder, and get her attention somehow. In person. She'd have to guess again if she thought she could get rid of him that easily.

* * *

'Brooke!'  
She was working on some stuff on her laptop when an IM popped up. It was from someone with the screenname sawyer3, so she assumed it was Peyton.  
'Hi Peyton' She typed back.  
'How are you?' Peyton wondered.  
'Been better. How's LA?' Brooke smiled as she responded.  
'Boring without my best friend. I miss you B. Davis' Peyton admitted. She would've enjoyed it a lot more with Brooke there. The two of them had always been close, and she knew they'd enjoy the town together.  
'I miss you too P. Sawyer. I need to get out of this town!' Brooke typed as she took a sip of her second coffee that day. She was still sitting in her pajamas, wearing absolutely no make-up, and there was no expression on her face.  
'Come to LA' Peyton responded.  
'I think I will. I'll call you when I've made the arrangements' Brooke said. She decided to close her laptop, and turn on the TV. She had been working on some new designs, but she wasn't sure where it was going yet. Maybe if she left Tree Hill for a while, things would get clearer.

* * *

"She won't talk to me!" Lucas paced around the room, having a pained expression on his face.  
"Luke, calm down. She's not in a good place right now" Haley said, feeling the pain of both her best friends.  
"I know, but I just want to tell her" He said as she looked down.  
"I'll talk to her. Ok?" She offered with a soft smile. "She loves you!" She added.  
"Sure, and I'll try harder" Lucas said, feeling a little better knowing he had his brother and his best friend to help him.

* * *

_It's in your eyes_  
_Feelings can't be disguised_  
'_Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies_  
_My biggest fear_  
_Is crying oceans of tears_  
_I'd rather you'd not be so sincere_

'_Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I kissed your lips for the last time_  
_Please don't say if it's so_  
_Tell my heart it's not goodbye_  
_And do this one thing for me_  
_Make up some stupid story night_  
_It's alright_  
_Keep your truth, then tell me lies_

_Something's not right_  
_Love is nowhere in sight_  
_I'm not ready to let go_  
_It's not time_

* * *

"Brooke?" Haley called out as she walked into the apartment the two of them had once shared. There was no answer. She walked further in, and could see bags lined up in the hallway. What the…?  
"Tutor Mom" Brooke said with a fake, cheery tone as she walked out of her bedroom with another bag.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked a little confused.  
"I came to see how you were doing. Why are you packing?" Haley was also getting a little confused.  
"I'm leaving" Brooke said. No explanation needed or offered.


End file.
